


Legacies Lost

by Morrigan21



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Minor Angst, Secret Cupid Challenge, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan21/pseuds/Morrigan21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anora confronts Cailan about his reckless behavior and finds a few surprises in the bedchamber. NSFW for some mild smut. This encounter occurs prior to Ostagar in the Dragon Age: Origins timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacies Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fellow Fanfiction Writer JayRain](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fellow+Fanfiction+Writer+JayRain).



Cailan sat back in the tub and closed his eyes. The warm steam enveloped his face, forming beads of moisture that collected and slid from his brow along the sides of his face and down his neck to gather in the shelf of his collarbone. With a heavy sigh, he settled against the wall of the basin, molding his back into the smooth surface. Soft footfalls padded over the stone floor as Aubrey moved about the room to lay out his robe and towels. After a few minutes he heard her kneel down beside the tub. She dipped her hands into the basin to wet the soap, causing the water to lap gently against his exposed chest and thighs. 

“Shall I assist you, your majesty?” She inquired.

“Mmm hmmm.” Cailan murmured, eyes still closed.

Her delicate hands slid the soap over his arms, massaging the suds into his skin. When her hands moved to his chest and abdomen he sighed with pleasure, his manhood coming to life beneath the water. Cailan lifted his lids just enough to view the pretty elf through his lashes. The crest of her bosom strained against the fabric of her simple dress as she leaned against the edge of the tub, focused wholly on her task. Cailan had the urge to bury his face in her soft skin, but he refrained and sat back to enjoy her attentions first. Her hand brushed against his thick shaft and she blushed. 

Cailan smirked as her eyes met his through the hood of his lashes. “There’s no need to stop.”

He leaned forward and nuzzled her neck, flicking at the blush in her skin with his tongue. Her hands grew bolder as the small fingers wrapped around the length of his hardness. Cailan reached his hands up to cup her breasts and moaned against her ear as she began to gently stroke him. Just as he was about to lift her into the tub along with him, the door to his chamber flew open.

“Cailan, I–” Anora’s shrill voice interrupted the intimate moment. “I-oh! I didn’t realize that you were…indisposed.”

He let out a heavy sigh and released Aubrey, who jumped back from the tub and hurried to compose herself before the queen. “That is why most people knock before entering someone’s bedchamber, Anora.” Cailan smoothed his long blonde hair away from his face. “What is so important that you felt the need to storm into my chamber unannounced?”

Anora cleared her throat and looked the elven girl up and down. Her lips were tight and her fair skin was a tad paler than normal. 

Cailan glanced at Aubrey. “Thank you. That will be all.” His voice held a slight note of annoyance as he returned his gaze to Anora.

She looked at him, ramrod straight, wringing her hands in front of her waist until the elven girl hurried out of the room. She purposefully closed the door behind her before facing Cailan head on. “My father tells me that you plan to ride into battle at Ostagar.”

“Ah.” Cailan leaned his head back against the ledge of the tub. “So we are to discuss the battle then.”

“You cannot do this, Cailan.” She shook her head. “It is too dangerous.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to stamp down his irritation. “You would have me appear a coward then?”

“You know that is not what I mean.” She took a deep breath. “Your foolhardy need for glory will be the death of you.”

“Now you sound like your father.” 

“My father is a wise man.” She squared her shoulders and looked down her nose at him. “You would do well to heed him.”

Cailan stared at his wife. She was a proud, shrewd woman. Even as a child she had used her wits to lead him about like a puppy dog. “I can make my own decisions, Anora.”

“Your people need you, Cailan.” 

He stared into her large greenish blue eyes. “You’re right. They do.”

Their gazes locked in a battle of unspoken disagreement. A wicked smile played at the corner of Cailan’s lips as he lifted the waterlogged bar of soap from the bottom of the basin and flaunted it in her direction. Anora’s eyebrows lifted slightly.

“You know I might be more inclined to listen to your little speech if you helped me finish what I came in here to do.” He held up the soap for her.

Anora pursed her lips. “I am not your servant.”

“Would you like to continue this discussion or not?” A mischievious twinkle darkened his pale blue eyes as he awaited her decision.

She huffed, but strode over to the tub and snatched the bit of soap from his hand. With a gentle shove she pushed him forward in the tub and began to vigorously scrub his back. 

“Easy now, my dear.” Cailan chuckled. “I would like to keep that skin if you don’t mind.”

She sighed, but lightened her touch. “Is that better?”

“Much.” He smiled to himself.

He listened to her prattle on about the merits of keeping himself safe in the midst of the darkspawn threat and her own ideas about how he could show power and force with the men without threatening his own life. If he didn’t know any better, he thought she might actually care about him. Most of her words fell empty into the bathwater as Cailan still imagined himself riding along the great order of Grey Wardens to defeat a blight. He had been surrounded by great men his whole life and so often he was made to feel that he came up short to their legacy. This war was his chance to make a legacy of his own.

He lay back into the tub so that she could wash his hair. Her hands massaged the lather through his mass of blonde locks and into his scalp with a sort of gentle strength that released much of the tension that had been building up in him. After a while, he realized that she had fallen silent. She used a wash cloth to sluice water over his head and remove the soapy suds from his hair. Anora had grown so intent on her task that she began humming to herself. A grin split Cailan’s handsome face and it occurred to him how simple their life might have been if they had not been subject to an arranged marriage. They had been friends once, perhaps they could have been more without the pressure of duty guiding them.

He grasped her hand as she lifted another cloth-full of water up over his head. Gently, he pulled on her so that she would move around to the side of the tub to face him. He placed a kiss in her palm. “Why don’t these hands touch me with such kindness more often?”

Anora looked unsettled. “Cailan. I-” She stared at the floor, trying to avoid her view of the murky water. “You know that I care about you. That’s why I fear for your safety, when you rush headlong into these-”

He placed a finger over her lips. “So many words, Anora.” He moved his hand to cup her cheek and brushed her soft pink lips with his thumb. “There are other legacies that a king can build upon.”

A look of sadness flashed over her features. They both knew that her lack of an heir weighed heavily, suffocating them from all angles. Cailan knew that things may be very different after his return – if he returned – but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t try to alter the path now.

“Perhaps we should work a little harder on that possibility, then.” He searched her face for some indication of her feelings. “In case I cannot return to you.”

She opened her mouth to argue, but Cailan leaned in and silenced her with a kiss. Before she could fight him, he stood from the tub and lifted her into his arms soaking her fine garments through with the water that ran over his broad chest. He strode over to the large canopy bed, holding her body tight against him. 

“Cailan!” There was a hint of alarm in her voice, but it was more of an indignant cry than anything else.

He kissed her again with more force and tossed her into the middle of the bed. As she lay stunned by the turn of events, he moved onto the bed, his naked body crawling to meet her like a great lion hunting down its prey. She pushed herself up and tried to gain a sitting position before he was upon her. 

“No.” His playful smile melted into a hungry one. “You can’t always be in control, my queen.”

He hovered above her and leaned the length of his hard body over her soft curves, careful not to crush her beneath his weight. Moving one leg to settle between hers, he moved his thigh up until it pressed against her mound and used his hands to cup at her breasts. She moved restlessly beneath him and he soon grew tired of the barrier between them. Drawing himself back, he lifted her skirts up and quickly discarded her shoes. 

“Cailan…don’t.” She gasped as he ran his rough hands up her legs to her inner thighs. 

“Don’t what?” He lowered his head and stopped just short of her center, nipping at the exposed areas of flesh around her most delicate area with his lips and teeth. He moved slowly allowing his hot breath to tease her through the last barrier of fabric between them.

Anora reached for him. 

Cailan laughed as her fingers feebly grasped at the air. “What do you want, my queen?” Sliding two fingers beneath her underclothes, he moved them into her soft wet core. 

She moaned, dropping her hands to the thick coverlet and tightening her tiny fists around the material. 

His fingers glided around beneath the underclothes and pressed into her tight opening. He smiled with satisfaction when he realized that she was ready for him. 

Anora threw her head back as he tortured her with his fingers, pushing into her with a purposeful restraint that made her hips lift to meet him. When he withdrew she looked up at him, suddenly aware of her body’s betrayal of her own sense. She tried to close her legs, but found them wrapped around his naked thigh instead. 

Cailan let out a husky laugh and went to work on her bodice, pulling the bindings loose to free her waist. 

She gripped his hands, stopping them in their labor. Distress and uncertainty flitted over her features. Cailan’s eyes met hers. Hesitation settled between them, but something that she saw in his face softened her resolve. Her own hands moved to unfasten the clasps of her chemise, shaking as she did so. Once the circlet was free, his hands joined hers in their efforts. Anora touched his large wrists once more, tentatively at first, but found herself sliding her fingers up his forearms and biceps until they found his wide shoulders. Curiosity and appreciation slowly replaced her fear and instead of pushing him away, Anora found herself drawing him closer. Loosening and pulling down her chemise, Cailan buried his head into her milky white breasts. He licked and squeezed until she moaned his name, her fingers digging into his back and twining in his hair. 

He trailed his kisses up her neck, along her jawline, until he covered her mouth with his own once more. With one hand, he reached down and impatiently yanked her underclothes out of the way, effectively rendering them useless as they tore free. She gasped and before she could protest, he buried himself deep within her. 

He paused, holding fast to her. Covering her mouth with a deep kiss, he withdrew until her arms and legs twined around him, pulling him back to her. Anora surrendered to him and they moved together, but Cailan held himself until she reached her release. As she cried out beneath him, he allowed himself to follow suit. They lay together for a while, but eventually she tried to flee. When she stood up to leave, Cailan pulled her back to him. He removed all of her clothes and took her again, slower the second time. After they were both spent, Anora fell asleep in his arms. He allowed himself to doze lightly, but spent much of the night watching her. She was so peaceful, her arguments silent, as she lay dreaming beside him. 

Cailan traced a hand over her hip and rested it against her lower belly. He contemplated waking her for one last interlude, but decided against it as he watched the gentle rise and fall of her breathing. He pressed a kiss against her shoulder and prayed to Andraste to send them an heir. Things would be so much simpler without that growing wedge between them. With a sigh of resignation, Cailan rose and dressed himself for the journey to Ostagar. When he was finished, he glanced back at her sleeping form and slipped out before she even knew that he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a Secret Cupid challenge that one of my fanfiction groups put together. Dedicated, lovingly, to fellow fanfiction.net writer JayRain. The elven servant Aubrey is her creation, I simply borrowed the character to tie in with her vision of Cailan and Anora. I hope I did her characters justice. :-)


End file.
